


[M4F] [Script Offer] Another Chance

by brokengalaxy



Category: Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio)
Genre: Confession, Emotional, F/M, Jock/Nerd, acquaintances to lovers?, college party, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: Another day, another college party. As you’re going around the house, you notice her. She’s sitting by herself on the corner again, reading her book. She’s the one who wrote you multiple love letters before, confessing that she likes you. But you unknowingly rejected her before by ignoring her letters. A few years have passed since then, and yet you still have lingering feelings for her...but she might’ve already moved on from you. However, there’s an opportunity now, you can’t possibly let the opportunity pass now, can you?
Kudos: 2





	[M4F] [Script Offer] Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.

_____  
KEY:  
*emphasis*  
[action / prompts / additional notes]  
‘…’ as stand-alone lines = continue improv. as previously stated  
____

There is one instance in this script that I ask to include your 'name'. However, if you don't feel comfy with this, feel free to use 'asshole', 'jerk', 'jackass', or any term similar to that...lol.

▪ background: late night, college party, disoriented / drunk ppl walking around  
[character’s voice is friendly, confident, open, carefree]  
▪ sfx: loud music thumping in the background, ppl talking 

[humming to music]  
[casual talk with ppl around - add in a few ‘hellos’ and ‘how are yous’, maybe improv a conversation with another person?] 

…

[you stop at your tracks when you see her, her nose stuck on a book, and you decide to approach her]

[sigh] 

I cannot believe you right now. 

What are you doing, reading a book on the corner when there’s a whole party going on around you? 

[pause] 

[chuckle] Of course you’d say that. 

[mocking] The book is much more interesting. Blah, blah, blah…

What are you reading anyway? 

[chuckle] Of course, you’re just gonna point at the cover. What did I expect? 

[blunt, stern tone] If you weren’t gonna party, why are you even here? 

Hey, I didn’t mean to be *mean*. I was just asking a question. 

[pause] 

Ohhh, I see how it is. You’re just gonna ignore me. Gotcha.

[sigh] 

You know what, I’m actually not in the mood anymore to talk to other people. And you look really comfortable here so...I’m just gonna sit beside you...right here.

[laughs] “Fuck off,”? What a vicious mouth. I never in a million years would have expected you to say those words.

[awkward pause - you realise you haven't really talked to her 'properly' before, maybe return back to humming to the music to fill in the silence between you two?]

So...are you the designated driver? 

Your friends are right ther- 

[you cut yourself off as you see her friends]

Oh, would you look at that, they’re absolutely losing themselves to the music. Why don’t you join them? 

[she blatantly points at the book she's holding] Riight, the book. Stupid me.

[pause]

You’re perfectly fine here, aren’t you?

[pause]

Yep, still ignoring me. 

[hum to the music once again - there’s tension between the two of you now, she clearly has no intention of entertaining you at all - at first you just want to fill the silence, and then it dawns to you that there’s actually something you want to tell her] 

Hey, I know you just want me to shut up and go away...but I wanna ask how you’ve been? 

“I’m okay”? 

[pause]

Are you not gonna tell me anything else?

I know we’re not exactly ‘friends’ but surely, there’s something between us that warrants a proper conversation…?

[pause] [sigh] 

Alright, don’t speak. I’ll do the talking…

[get yourself ready to talk about the topic that you want to talk with her]  
[character’s voice is now unsure, slightly nervous, somewhat careful]

Do you...maybe remember what happened to us back then?

[pause - she doesn't answer your question] 

Who am I kidding, of course you remember…

I do too...I never forgot what happened...

It's not like anything really happened between us, it’s ju- [she cuts you off]

You don't want to talk about it?

[disappointed, hurt] Oh… 

[feign laughter] I shouldn't have brought it up…

[pause - and yet you continue talking anyway]

But we never really talked about what happened then...

[pause]

You don’t have to say anything but please listen to me. 

Those letters you sent to be back then, I-

[you don’t finish your sentence as she closes her book in anger, stands up, and stomps away, leaving you alone - you are speechless but not surprised] 

[under your breath, you talk to yourself] Good job, (name). You scared her off.

[sigh] Fuck it, let’s do this. 

[you stand up and follow her outside, avoiding ppl who are trying to make conversation with you]  
[music fades away, now it’s just silent]

Hey, wait up.

[helpless tone] Please. I just want to talk. 

What do you mean there's nothing to talk about? There's a lot that we need to talk about.

I know it’s been years since then...but there's always something pulling me back to you...

And I don’t know what I’ll do if I let this go this time.

...I will *never* forgive myself. 

I let you go once before, I don’t want that to happen ever again.

So please, let's talk about this. 

Look [sigh] the letter you gave me back then...the *letters* you gave me back then...I know it’s stupid to tell you now after all this time but I really appreciated it…

[upset] How could you say that...I never forgot those letters. 

How could I forget? 

It’s not everyday you see someone giving you a love letter.

Nowadays, you just slide into someone’s dms and hope for the best.

[character’s voice is now filled with emotion, a mixture of pain, sadness, and regret but also longing]

I know I should've told you this before. 

I *should* have told you once I got them but... 

I-I didn’t know what to do with it. 

My brain could not process the fact that someone would like me, that *you* would like me...

So I just put them away, I buried them away, because I didn't understand…

N-no! You weren't desperate. 

You did send many...but it doesn’t mean you were desperate...

[pause]

Fuck, I didn't mean for any of that to happen. 

I was a stupid kid then. I didn’t understand anything. I was immature.

My friends were assholes. They didn’t--

[pause] 

[defeated] I did share with them what is meant to be private. 

I didn't mean for anything of that to happen. I didn’t expect that they were gonna spread the word...or share the letter to anyone else.

Please...trust me.

I just-- it felt nice. And I needed to let other people know that...but... I know I didn't deserve to feel nice. 

This...amazing, smart, kind, beautiful girl who I never expected to like me...suddenly gives me a letter, confessing everything she likes about me…and what's more, it's not just my appearance she likes!

You brought out the qualities that I didn’t realise I had, you made me seem like I’m an actual person and not just some piece of meat... You liked me for who I am and I--

[sigh]

I don't know, I freaked out. 

[pause]

I know! 

Fuck, I know. I didn't do anything.

And I am really *really* sorry.

No, no. Please, don’t cry. 

[pause] 

Fuck, I’m making you cry again…

[helpless laugh] I really don’t know how this is gonna work... 

I just- I regret it. I regret everything.

And you know what the crazy thing is? 

[sigh] I liked you too...And I still do.

I fucking like you.

[helpless laugh] I know. It’s so stupid of me. Why the fuck did I not tell you anything? 

I should’ve told you before... 

Rejection hurts, but not telling you what I feel will hurt even more. And I can’t imagine what you must’ve felt back then…

When I...rejected you by ignoring you...I literally left you on read. [helpless laugh]

I’m a loser. I’m a fucking loser...and yet you smile. 

Oh god, you smile at me as if I didn’t do anything horrible to you.

I hated it. I hated myself.

How...how can I do that to someone so nice, someone who would rather be hurt than be the one to hurt other people, someone who...managed to like an asshole like me…

[pause] 

Fuck, I hate this. 

[laugh to mask the seriousness of the situation] I can’t believe I’m saying these words right now.

Is it satisfying to see that the asshole that made you cry back then is crying in front of you now? 

Don’t answer that. I don’t think I could take it.

But I watched you from afar...

I watched you achieve your dreams...and get the things you rightfully deserve…

I watch you become the person you’ve become now...someone who takes any challenge head-on, someone who no longer takes anyone’s bullshit and it’s so inspiring...

You were amazing, you *are* amazing.

[pause] 

The letter you gave me...and the letters after that...I treasured them with all my heart. 

I know it looked like I didn’t care but every time I had a bad day, I would always read them...to remind myself that someone...that *you* like me, that I’m not just some hopeless piece of a crap…

[take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down and get yourself ready] 

I would spend a lot of time trying to make it up to you…

And I hope, I *really* hope that I’m not too late… 

[helpless laugh] Because if I am, that would *really* suck...

So...if you’d let me...will you...give me another chance?


End file.
